


The Great L Is Kira

by Whateveralice123



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, Completed, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Yaoi, boylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateveralice123/pseuds/Whateveralice123
Summary: What if down the road L became Kira?
Relationships: KiraxL, Lawlight - Relationship, LightxL - Relationship, LxLight
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Light's Point of view

I see you on the floor, you have been shot. I rush to your side, but you have been taken away from me. I see your eyes shutting. I scream for you to stay with me, I beg you to, but you still close them. I hear agents shouting at me to listen to them, but I can't, I reach for the book that you're grasping whilst still glaring at Nate Rivers and Mihael Keehl, my eyes are burning with both hatred and hot tears, I start to write both of their names down, but I feel my arms being grabbed a hold of.

"Get off me, you bastards!" I shout as I feel my face heating up with more anger as they pull me away from you. I don't want to be away from you L.  
"No L!" I beg them, I try to pull myself down and try to get out of their grasp and for a second I do. I crawl to your side but before long I'm being tugged back.

...

L's Point of view

I look at my cake with eyes of joy, Light is of course staring at me with amusement.  
"Take a bite then L I got it for a reason, didn't I?" he asks, to his statement I feign stupidity as I tilt my head to the side, looking at the cake in confusion, this of course elicited the brunette to sigh, I smile at him chuckling softly.

"Thank you Light-Kun, this is a very nice gesture," I say.  
"Do you want a piece," I offer, he goes to refuse but I put a forkful of cake right next to his lips. As he hesitates to open his mouth I move forward and aeroplane it in his mouth. This is returned with a puzzled expression. But I just smile at him innocently. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think Light was very handsome but today he was especially so, he looked cute when he presented his cake to me, he looked adorable when he woke up with his hair all over his face, he looked sweet and innocent when I fed him the forkful of cake. But in reality, I know he is not completely innocent. He is Kira even though statistically there is a very small chance, he is, I feel in my chest that he really is Kira he must be. But do I really care? My thoughts were interrupted when Light moaned softly enjoying the taste of the cake, displaying a satisfied expression on his face. He must have been impressed with his decision to buy it. Smug little thing.

After a couple of small pieces of cake that I shared with Light, I place the rest of the cake in the cupboard, it seemed a shame to just eat it in one go, even though that's what the cakes destiny was. Mmm, that soft moist cake with sweet icing and cream filling mmm. Light knew just what I liked. But why he even bought the cake was strange in itself. I usually requested cakes from Watari. How in the hell did he get it in the first place we have been chained up for quite a while now. It's true he must have asked Watari but when did he do that? I returned my attention to the computer monitor staring down at the news reports on the killings, how irritating. He is spoiling Kira's name...

Ok don't get me wrong I'm not all for Kira. These feeling had emerged and had become stronger, it started quite a while ago I had been rather depressed.

A while ago...

I sat there quite annoyed at myself stop thinking this way, he isn't justice at all! Killing people isn't justice it's revenge but I can't help thinking otherwise I took on this case to catch someone who is power-hungry, not to agree with them. A couple of hours ago, a girl had been kidnapped 16 years of age, an old acquaintance had contacted me begging me to find her. It had taken me an hour to track her location, but it was too late. He had tortured her alive and harvested her body parts while she was still alive. It had disgusted me not only had he killed her, but he wanted her to suffer.  
Two hours later he had received a heart attack, what wasn't worse was how I felt he deserved it, but it was the dark desire that plagued my mind, the desire that Kira would make him suffer far worse than a heart attack. He deserved to be in pain, but he died within a minute. Viewing the files that were on his phone you found pictures of many missing girls, it was his collection of victims, it was revolting.  
Poor little Abby, though I hadn't seen her for years I could remember visiting her father a number of times in the past I could remember seeing her one frosty afternoon she had like sherbet lollipops so it was a necessary purchase and how bright her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help catch Kira, but since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to me," Light questioned bringing me out my thoughts.  
Well, how can I be? What am I supposed to do when I catch him, get him arrested and killed? The worst part is that Kira is you.  
Light Yagami, you ass, you had to be Kira didn't you out of everyone it had to be you. It is clear you are having someone act for you but how was the question.  
Not only are you a stubborn smart ass and but I also consider us to be friends in fact you are my only friend besides Watari of course. What am I supposed to do with you Light-Kun?

"You're right actually I'm depressed," I say losing my appetite from the cake I took from Misa.

"Depressed? What for?" You move slightly forward trying to have a good view of my expression.

"Well," Though I lack the appetite for the cake I push myself to take a bite stalling some time for me to think.  
"Truthfully all this time I thought you were Kira (still know you are) and my entire case hinted on that fact" I pause swallowing the cake.  
"I guess I can't get passed the fact that my deduction was wrong," I lie, I feel your eyes burning into me "Although having said that I'm still suspicious of you," I say lifting my arm hearing the chain rattle.  
"That's why we're wearing these, and we also know that Kira can control people’s actions," I say tilting my head to the side. "Which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume both you and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we have observed makes a lot more sense to me," I stop

"If that's what you think? Misa and I were both Kira, during a time, that we were both being controlled right?" Light states surprising me with his smooth voice that I had not expected to hear as I was so distracted.

"Yes, I don't think I could have been wrong about that, the two of you are Kira" I answer.

"HMM," I hear Misa grunt out of frustration. Lights face looking rather annoyed, I wonder what your face would look like if I would have told you what I was really thinking about rather than this charade of a conversation. Would you be shocked and annoyed Light, or would you be surprised and amused Kira?

"If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began you were Kira, I don't believe it’s a coincidence that when you were in prison all the killing stopped. Until then everything pointed to you being Kira" I say pausing to take a quick breath  
"But after two weeks criminals actually began dying again, based on that evidence I can only conclude that Kira's powers pass between people" I finish.

"That's an interesting idea but if it's true it will be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira,"

"Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed," I state feeling rather hopeless even if I still felt that Kira wasn't justice, how could I catch him. And even though I feel like some criminals deserved worse than what Kira gave him. How am I supposed to agree with Kira? He has killed innocent people including 12 FBI agents.  
I have a hunch though Kira won't step out of the shadows until progress is made, he isn't going to step out from the dark until the government agrees with him and the way it's going, it's very possible that is what will happen.  
"Even if we catch someone under his control, they'll likely lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. so, in the end pursuing them becomes futile,"

"But at this point, we have no way of knowing that that's the case cheer up, would you?" he says changing his tone to a gentler one his optimism is quite refreshing but it's not enough to help me.

"Cheer up? No, I'm sorry I can't, it's probably better if I stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately, we're putting our lives at risk for nothing," I say putting my finger in my mouth looking up feeling quite hopeless.  
"Yes, it's just a waste of time," I state. I feel a tug as the chain inbetween us shifted higher and without looking I can tell he has gotten up.

"Ryuzaki, "Light says almost as if he's asking something, I look at him to see him slightly trembling with anger and his fist then becomes very friendly to my face as he punches me and I fall off the sofa and Light is pulled to the ground as well. I hear Misa squeal and then make a noise of disgust but I'm too occupied to see what happened. I raise my head from the floor back to Light groaning

"You know that really hurt," I said looking at him I could feel my eyes were wider than before and in my state of confusion it felt difficult to adjust them.

"That's enough," he shouts obviously still angry I swear this guy. I'm upset so he gets angry and I end up getting punched, what's his deal?

"You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira," he says, I groan again wiping my face with my sleeve feeling the cool material on my stinging face.

"Fine perhaps I phrased it the wrong way, I meant that it would be pointless to make a move so we shouldn't even bother..."

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught," he says waving his arm around like a child having a tantrum "Is that what you want?" he questions angrily.  
Surprisingly Light, I don't know what I want I thought I did but now that you ask, I'm not so sure anymore, if I catch him I'll be forced to arrest him and if the power is passed back to you or you're faking this innocent act and I find out you are Kira what am I supposed to do get you killed?  
"If you were just going to give up then why did you involve all of those innocent people," you say tugging at my shirt.  
"And more importantly what was the point in putting me and Misa behind bars,"  
Wow so you're saying you being in confinement is more important than innocent people lives Light-Kun or should I say Kira-Kun.  
"I understand... but still whatever the reason... " I kick him which not only startles him but also throws him back.  
"An eye for an eye my friend," I say before being pulled forward with him.


	2. Who would have though?

Present Time

Light's Point of view  
It has been 7 hours since L died and now, I have been forced into a building with Mello and Near and with his three lackeys. Nate's plan didn't go as it was supposed to he was going to prove that I was the first Kira, he never expected that L would lunge for the death note to write his and Mello's name in it. But this caused one of Nate's men to shoot L. It had been late at night meaning all the task force members had left hours ago.  
Watari had sounded an alarm alerting the task force members on the incident as well as retrieving all the camera’s memory and Important information onto a drive, luckily Watari had escaped with them. 

I had been caught and it would not be too long before I would be trialled as a "Criminal" and executed. Unfortunately for Mello and Near as well as the three accomplices, they would be considered a criminal for killing the great detective L. 

Disgust wouldn't be the only word I would use for my position. Not only am I in a room full of criminals but my L was dead and they are the reason for it.  
Although rage pulsed in my veins I stayed quiet, still trembling, not just from the anger but from the cold, I was so very cold. It had been raining when L and I fled from the building knowing we were being hunted but it was too late by the time it had taken to get the book from the safe and find safety outside they had already had us surrounded. It took a lot of desperate pleas from L to make Watari leave him behind and at this point, I wish he had stayed, sure they would have had evidence that I was Kira for sure but L would still be alive.

I looked back at the events in the past that led me here, back to a few weeks ago when I had been discovered as the first Kira.

Four Weeks Ago

L's Point of view  
I wake up seeing Light sleeping very deeply, god he was so pretty when he slept, I thought wanting to kiss his little face. Sighing I compose myself, the last thing I wanted to do was disturb him. I quietly unlock the chain so I can spread my legs and go for a walk. I had been sneaking without Light and Watari knowing for a while now. I know that this was something that I shouldn't do but nevertheless it helped me think. Glancing back at Light I smiled, leaving him and gingerly exiting the building.

I had soon found myself in a park, looking down at the ground as I strolled on the path, I noticed the shadows from the trees, taking note of the spooky shapes they made. It was a little scary to be out in the dark but it was rather invigorating, I thought. Looking up at the trees above I swallowed my fear knowing that it was illogically it was then that I felt myself trip and fall to the ground.

Groaning I pick myself up before kneeling to see what tripped me up, expecting it to be a root, but it was not, there was something was sticking out of the ground. It appeared to be a bag, perhaps someone hid drugs down here, perhaps it would not be the smartest idea to dig it up I thought. But you know what they say curiosity killed the cat. As long as it's not bones I should fine I stated combing my hands in the soil finding a cloth bag with a black coloured book inside. Opening the morbid looking book named Death Note. I find a set of rules inside. 

The human whose name is written in this note shall die. 

Moving on to the next line I am interrupted by a cackling laugh, I feel myself stiffen, no one was behind me a second ago, I surely would have heard them. Looking below I see a shadow, far bigger and scarier than the ones the trees had created earlier. Turning around slowly in fear I see a towering creature in front of me. Screaming I move back falling once again.

"Who and what are you?" I ask, receiving a cruel grin in response.

"I am Ryuk the Shinigami," he says picking up an apple from the tree and eating it.  
Lifting myself up for the second time I turn my attention back to the book.

This note will not take effect unless the writer had the persons face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
This is it! This is Kira's weapon! The evidence I had been looking for. But if it is then... 

Quickly I find myself shaking as I flicked through the pages feeling my heart sink. Names were cascaded all over the pages. All in clean writing. All in Light's writing.   
It's true. I had known it all from the beginning but now that I had it in my hands all there for me… I felt my brain cloud with fog. Looking back to the shinigami I felt dread what is it that I was supposed to do with this information. I was happy with Light and he was happy with me. 

"You know human, I find it so interesting how you and Light reacted the same way all scared at my presence. How I miss the days watching Light cower especially when he found out that the book could really do as it says it can, watching him drown in his guilt was quite amusing. I imagined he would have buckled under the pressure and he would be soon found dead another failure of a human afraid to take advantage of a god’s tool. But I must say my expectation was blown out of the water. How quickly he convinced himself of his own delusions of justice, Ha! It was very funny." He stated laughing at the whole story. 

I felt myself swallow hard, I hadn't imagined Kira could be like that, drowning in guilt? I had imagined that a part of Light was sadistic and that the ego had led him to his wicked ways. Turning onto the pages I looked at the names again, pages had been visibly torn out. Were they still effective if taken from the book?   
That would explain how he was still able to kill criminals whilst I watched on the cameras.

Hmm, you are quite clever Light-Kun, never would I have suspected you could kill right in front of me without me noticing, I thought smiling at how stupid this whole scenario was. Whilst scrolling through the pages, I couldn’t help but feel a strange attraction to this side of Light, so diligent and sly, he was a mysterious attractive criminal. 

Now thinking about it more clearly this information did not need to worry me. There was no rush to reveal this to Light as of yet. This information was not new news to me, I knew he was Kira, I have only confirmed my deduction to be a hundred percent true. Who would have thought a walk would pay off. 

I let out a sigh though it was kind of exciting to finally have cracked the case I could not feel completely happy, I could not disregard how cruel Kira had been to the agents but I could not Kill Light, I love him far too much to do so. My train of thought is discontinued by the loud sound of my phone ringing. Shit, I've been found out.

"Hello," I say

"Light Yagami is stirring I think he will wake up soon I just thought you should know," Watari informs me.

"I shall be back soon," 

"I'll prepare you your breakfast... Oh, and by the way, I have known for a while you have been leaving the building, so there is no need to sneak out,"   
Cringing I mutter a goodbye and kick at the dirt making the hole disappear before taking my leave. 

I start to rush back and after I take strides I am brought back to the reality at hand, I remember I left the shinigami, I turn back expecting him to be where we were standing but against my perception, he was right behind me, clearly following.

"You forgot I was here didn't you, how careless and forgetful you humans are. That's why you humans are so very amusing," he says munching on an apple. So it is true, Shinigami do like apples. 

"So I'm guessing you will continue to follow me," he nods and chuckles. I start to walk again to the headquarters continuing to read where I left off. 

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Hmm, that's quite useful. 

"Ryuk, am I the only one who will see you?"

He nods.

"I know that Misa Amane is the second Kira, does she have the Death Note in her possession?"

"Heh, well normally I wouldn't throw a human a bone and help them but as you already know. I can confirm that her shinigami has been conversing with her and has told her everything but she at this moment does not have the death note in her possession. It's in that man's possession that you have been looking into" He states.

"Why would her shinigami help her whilst you on a normal occasion wouldn’t help someone?" I question interested. I did not want to ask this in fear that he stops telling me things but I needed to know his motive.

"Well, there are rules in the shinigami realm that both I and her shinigami will abide by. Unlike me who likes to watch you all struggle, the other shinigami Rem, has grown attached to that blonde human, even going as far as to die for her," 

"Die for Amane-San?"

"Its part of the shinigami rules that if a human had their life extended due to a shinigami then the shinigami would die themselves. Don't expect I would do the same for you. Oh and just a little side note as soon as you get too close to the truth about Kira, Rem will definitely kill you. But as long as you don't interact with me in her presence she won't know that you are the owner of my Death Note," Ryuk stated whilst levitating off the ground.

"You know I find it very amusing out of everyone who would find the Death Note it would be the enemy of the first Death Note user. Puts a little damper on your little relationship, after all from what I've seen you two aren't so distant anymore," he says chuckling, I feel my cheeks heat up as I avoid answering his perverse observation.  
"I can see what you were doing from the shinigami world," my face must have gone redder as he laughs more hysterically. And Misa called me the pervert, I scoffed quietly. How offputting.

After I get back to the headquarters I reattached myself to Light and go on my laptop. The Death Note in my hands staring at me, apparently it's mine now and if I give up ownership I lose my memories of it. Ryuk then starts to tell me everything Light did and all the rules he uncovered.

"Urgh but I guess my fun is over now, you'll arrest Light and I'll have to go back to the shinigami world ... What are you doing? " he asks whilst I flip to a clear page and start writing a criminals name down. 

The room's silence is stifled by his crazed laughter and he moves closer to me peering over my shoulder.  
I can't help but look over at Light to see if he can hear him but he's still asleep. I grab my phone and ring an old friend of mine  
"Hello, I shall be needing your assistance after all," I exclaimed looking at the highly amused Shinigami.   
"The blonde, I'll send you the location,"

"What are you planning L?" He asks interested. But I ignored him ringing Misa.

"Miss Amane, I was wondering whether you can do some recon... I want you to go to Higuchi, you don't need to meet him physically I just need to know what he is doing at the moment. Okay thank you Amane-San, you are helping a lot, "  
Hanging up I look back at the sleeping Light, though there was no reason that this wouldn't work I worried myself, one wrong move and I'll die for sure.  
There was no way around it, I needed to make sure I survived and this was the only way to guarantee that. An hour later, my plans are completed. My assassin is dead and Misa is now Shinigamiless. It's at this point I feel arms snake around me as Light snuggles into me I freeze as I practically throw the Death Note away from Light, I wouldn't know what to do if he did get his memories back. Would he still want to kill me? Ryuk laughs at the display of us both, god he's getting annoying.

"What was that?"Light asks looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a grin.   
"Is it something naughty, let me see, "He states trying to grab at it, I quickly pushed him back into the bed kissing him. Whilst he's distracted I signal to Ryuk to move the Death Note but it seemed his helpfulness bar had run dry. I then hear my computer buzzing, thank god I thought. Getting up I quietly kicked the book under our bed and answered the call.

"Ryuzaki I have been informed a criminal died an hour ago I have sent you his file, I thought it was relevant as it's a lot earlier than he usually would kill," 

"Thank you Watari," It worked they had died, I had thought about changing the time of death of the criminals but I was anxious to test the book, I needed to know for sure. Kissing Light gently I tell him of the plans I had in mind to catch Higuchi.

"Your a smart little thing," He states kissing me again before leaving for the bathroom. Taking the Death Note I place it in my shirt and hide it downstairs underneath the bathroom sink.

It should stay here for a while until I find a permanent place that Watari won't find by accident.  
After a couple of hours, I get a text message from Misa. She had no important information about Higuchi but she was outside the building. Aizawa briskly let her in before returning to his desk.

Fortunately whilst Light and I were in the kitchen prior to her arrival I was able to steal Watari's keys, I needed to secure the Death Note further, I thought.  
"Honestly Kira is truly disgusting, who does he think he is?" Spouted Aizawa, in his normal irritated tone. 

"Hmm, Kira isn't that bad, I bet he's handsome," Misa huffed to herself. 

"Misa, you're going to make Aizawa mad," Light exclaimed.

"She's got a point though, say if you were Kira, then I would say that Kira is very attractive," I stated just loud enough for Misa to hear it. 

"Ryuzaki," he says in a frustrated tone.

"What?" I ask leaning incredibly close.

"If you're Kira it wouldn't be so bad, in fact, I wouldn't mind," I stated, whispering against his neck.

"That's not funny," He states wildly blushing whilst avoiding eye contact. 

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said but as Light started to follow I unlocked the chain. He looked rather shocked and so did Misa. Starstruck, I winked at him to which he smiled with the sweetest expression as though he was very touched. This was quite the opposite to Misa who glared daggers at me for daring to wink at her Light. Moving to the bathroom I lock myself in. I know she will be a problem and there is a small possibility that she does have a scrap of the Death Note. From what Light stated, he had met her at his home, she had followed him there and once inside, she pleaded with him to be her boyfriend. This story alone had really engrained the fact that they were Kira. Of course, Light what handsome whilst still being intelligent and that smile of his was gorgeous but she was surrounded by models and actors all day long why Light of all people. She was surely psychotic, following him around, threatening him and grabbing at him when he was mine. Not only that but she wants to kill me. But is killing her the only way of securing my safety. If I burnt her apartment down that would burn all of the Death Note pieces. There is a chance that she has scattered multiple-pieces I can't burn everything down.

"Ryuk you said that Light entertained you with his actions," I say more as a question rather than a statement.

"Yes he still does but now he doesn't know anymore. Haha, but you are also amusing me what are you planning? "He asks. A grin appears on my face as I come to the epiphany, Ryuk looks quite shocked at that.

"I'm planning to entertain you further," he laughs and rubs his hands together.

"Sounds Interesting,"

"All I need is one bit of information and I'll not only give you entertainment but I'll get Watari to get you a barrel of apples," I say calmly. His grin grows and he nods his head.  
"Is there a way to be immune to the Death Note's power and if there is tell me what I have to do," he laughs and points at the drawer I have kept the Death Note in. I retrieved it and flicked through the pages I couldn't see anything different but then a thought came to mind the index of the book was black and had the rules on perhaps... I flipped to the back and writing started appearing.

If the Death Note user accidentally misspells a name four times. That person will be free of the Death Note. However, if they intentionally misspell the name four times the Death Note user will die.

My eyes grow at this. Hm, this could work, this is definitely useful. I come back into the room and wait for Misa to look away and when she does I'm able to easily retrieve her phone like I did the first time I met her. 

I continue to type up information distracting myself from the guilt that I could feel building up. That guilt was shattered to pieces as I turned to wish Misa goodbye and I see her pull Light in and kissing him suddenly. Light's eyes were wide and he quickly pulled back, looking confused. I felt that my own eyes were just as large as his, but they shifted into narrow sharp ones as the anger pooled into my stomach. My hesitation had seemed to leave my body when I see her leave waving Light goodbye. As soon as she goes I look at Light who still looks disturbed by the whole account as he wipes his lips with the back of his knuckle.  
With all the task force members looking back at their computer displays and papers I lean in close to Light covering our face with the large whiteboard beside me. I gently stroke his cheek before kissing it. 

"Don't worry I won't let her do that to you again," I whisper.

He smiles gently but I feel that he still feels bothered by her actions.

"Here," I say kissing his lips before licking along his bottom one.   
"All gone," I say rubbing my thumb along his lip. His eyes squinting in that aroused way they did when I pleasured him.   
Lowering the whiteboard I look to the ground where Misa had stood, where her phone now resided. Picking it up I give Light a sweet smile to receive a cocked up eyebrow. Nothing gets passed this boy he suspects I stole it how mean to suspect me. I give him a confused expression telling him I'll be back in a moment. 

"Misa," I call she turns and it's just me and her in the room.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" She asks looking quite proud of herself.

"You forgot your phone," I say smiling.

"Oh thank you I owe you one," she says.

"Can I cash that favour in now?" I ask grinning at her. She nods, I reach into my pocket withdrawing a pen and give it to her she looks at me confused.

"What's this?" she asks

"Oh, nothing it's just," I huff pretending to be so tired.  
"My hand is aching from all that writing and typing on the computer," I say frowning slightly.  
"Could you please help me, all I need is a couple of things written down," she gave a puzzled expression.

"Why didn't you ask the others? "She questioned.

"Everyone was really busy and I didn't want to interrupt you or Light as you both looked so happy," I stated watching her eyes gleam with joy.

"Sure I can write it for you Ryuzaki,"

"That would be most appreciated all I need you to do is write a couple of names down but one request, don't touch the paper," I say. She gives me a strange look before positioning the pen within her fingers in a way to allow her to write without touching the paper.

"I want to make sure that only my fingerprints are on there and not your own its purely for your safety," I state as I watch her confused expression turn into a smile.

"Oh I get it that's smart,"   
I show her my name each time spelt differently whilst I talk to her about myself.

"You know I lived in England," I stated as she paid close attention to what I would say most likely trying to gather information for Kira. After she was done I showed her Light's name spelt differently in greek, she looks a little confused but wrote it anyway.   
"Can you do it quicker please," I say worried as shes writing slower, she frowns slightly but picks up the pace able to write Light's name. It's good that she has had practise writing foreign names in the book before.  
"Thank you Misa you're a life saver," I say as I wave at her. 

Please god say it worked I thought as fear set in. What if it's not a real rule could Light and I be killed. No, we wouldn't our name isn't spelt correctly. Worst-case scenario no one dies. She smiles and gives me her pen back leaving. I take the paper putting it into the lit fireplace before quickly walking back upstairs. From what Ryuk said there is no way to erase a name so burning the paper would not help erase the name. How long would it take to see results I wonder is it instant? As soon as I am back in my seat I hear Watari, his voice sounds urgent. 

"Ryuzaki, I'm putting the outside camera's on the screen,"

"Of course Watari," I say.

Everyone in the room gasps as we see Misa Amane fall to the ground trying to keep herself up. I get up to rush downstairs but I soon feel Light's hand grab at me tightly pulling me back.  
"No don't go down there," He pleads. 

"Goddamnit Kira," I grunt.  
"Watari I want to see the rooms on the screen, we need to check the buildings for surveillance and mics, you two check if there are people around our building, Matsuda-San and Aizawa-San wear your protective masks and check Misa Amane," I command. Watari opens the drawer passing the member's devices to check for taps and technology. Everyone rushes out of the room except me and Light as we search the monitors. After everyone checked the rooms and found nothing and Soichiro took Misa to the hospital we sat down in the lounge.

"Clearly Higuchi has done this, he admitted that he was Kira to Misa and then killed her," Matsuda stated.

"I believe you're correct Matusuda-San, there are no taps and looking at the camera footage no one was here to just see her and kill her straight away, it was neither an attempt to warn us, Kira would have left some sort of message to tell us that, "

I sighed, relieved that it worked I was alive and Light was alive and I wouldn't ever have to worry about her killing me or touching Light again.   
"I believe it would be safe for you to still go home but I would suggest you wear a face mask to make sure. Make the trip home long and pass through many stops just in case someone on the off chance is following you. That being said you are welcome to take a room in the building. 

"She's been announced dead," I state reading Soichiro's text message.  
It was at this point where everyone left saddened by Misa's departure. Light looked even saddened which made me feel a little bad but I had no choice.   
I felt Light come behind me and put his arms around my waist trying to comfort me he kissed my cheek and I smile at him.  
I wonder Kira how will you react when you get your memories back.


	3. Revival

Two Days Later

Lights Point of view  
The helicopter has landed I look at Higuchi and then at Ryuzaki as he receives the book. He looks out of the window as though looking for something before sighing almost relieved.   
"What is it?" I ask moving closer to him to have him pull the book hesitantly.   
"What? Let me see?" I ask, noticing he had the same expression as he did when Matsuda tried to eat his last gummy worm. Closing his eyes I notice he's shaking.  
"L what's wrong?" I asked holding his hand and rubbing it slightly.  
"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. 

Was he acting this way cuz he finally solved the case? No there was something else. It had to do with that book. Now that I'm looking at that book I feel like I saw it before. He had been hiding something from me for a while now. That book, didn't I see him try and hide a book the other day. But it can't be, no it makes no sense. He holds it out in front of me looking worried I give him a questioning look until I take it in my hands. 

Memories flooded into my head and I felt as though I was going to explode on impact. I scream and hold tightly onto the book. I have got to hold onto the book until I get ownership of it I thought gripping it tightly.

Shifting my attention back to L in front of me I noticed his eyes held a sort of broken hope, it was as though he was looking at me as though I was a stranger.   
Looking back at the book I felt a surge of emotions. I'm Kira and I've finally gotten back what belonged to me, just as planned. But to truly own my destiny I have to give up everything that I had grown to love. It was a surprise to me when I notice a drop of water land on top of the book. Lifting my head I expect to see a hole in the helicopter but no it was dry. It was me that was leaking. My eyes had flooded with tears. Something that they had never done before. I wanted this. I know I want this but I can't have it. A panicked emotion ate at me as I shook wanting to let the book go but knowing that I just couldn't.

It wasn't until I heard a scribbling sound that my thoughts were interrupted. 

Following the noise, it leads me back to L who is looking out of the window whilst writing. My eyes widen at the sight of the black notebook within his hands. How? He had been hiding the existence of having a Death Note. He looked back at me with a solemn kind of smile, one that I could only conclude as a smile that echoed "forgive me look I'm cute," lifting the book and angling towards me it writes Kyosuke Higuchi.   
L wore a sweet expression which instantly made my eyes settle and my open mouth turns into a grin.

"God I love you," I state leaning forward and kissing L ignoring the sounds of Higuchi gasping for air.

"Welcome back to the party Light," Ryuk chuckled

"Hello again Ryuk," I say impressed by my plan that had gone unexpectedly better than I imagined. 

Present time

Nate and Mello arrived in the room, I kept calm I was going to fix this, I had to. I couldn't die like this. I gave them a smile as they sat down beside me. They gave each other a look before reverting their eyes back to me.  
"Wanting something?" I say to them. I folded my arms hugging the second Death Note they had no idea about under my shirt.  
"I'll tell you anything if I get to see L again in person," I say but notice there blank expression did not seem to fade, they shook their heads.

"That isn't possible." 

Fear and hatred erupt.  
"What have you done with him?" I shout.  
Please don't have cremated him my heart begs.

"You should be more worried about your..." Mello stuttered before gasping and falling to the floor.

"You should have really checked me," I state grateful that L knew these bastards names. Nate ran for the door pulling out his walky-talky device it seemed that his fight or flight was in run mode but that wouldn't help him I thought watching him fall to the ground as well. 

That's two evil for one innocent, I have not lost I will always come out on top and punish those who deserve it. I’ll bring you back my love, I know you are still here. My poor sweetheart and after you worked so hard to find us a way to become immune to the Death Note some rotten people hurt you. I won't let that happen again, from now on I hold the brute of the pain and I'll be the one who gets my hands dirty, you'll be the bringer of life and will be what you always were, a saviour. I pick up Nate's device telling them with a muffled voice.

"We need L's body back we know of a way to fully remove the power Kira inflicted on him and we also need the bodies of the 12 FBI agents," I say. As they are about to argue with me about digging up the agent's bodies, I interrupt their train of thought, coldly telling them it was an order and that I want only one of the men to bring them for security reasons. Moving Mello and Near to the corner of the room, I found a gun in Mello's possession, this should come in handy. After a couple of hours, the doorbell is rung and I click the button so I could communicate with the person outside the door.

"You may come in," I say mimicking Nate rivers voice before letting him in, hiding behind the door he brings the bodies into the room in metal containers with the names of the people engraved. After a few trips, they are all in the room. It was then he saw Nate and Mello's body on the floor I grabbed him pushing the gun into his forehead whilst quickly removing his phone from his pocket that I had noticed was in his shirt. 

"If I were you I'd learn to sit tight and listen, I need these bodies gotten rid of and I'm going to need you to do this silently. Tell anyone and I will not only kill you but your family as well, I have a little friend that if I'm not in contact with in the next 20 minutes he will get rid of all your and the other bastards loved ones, you really think I would let you in this room if I didn't have leverage," I say showing him the picture on his screen saver which I assumed was his wife and kids. But of course, I wouldn't kill the innocent nor did I have a contact to do so but he didn't know after all these idiots think I'm evil.  
He removes two bodies a man and Rayne Penber, I smile and he gives me a disgusted look do I blame him, he probably thinks I'm going to do something weird to them. He places Mello and Nate in them and takes them away

"When you are done come back I will then make you immune to my powers for helping me, you'll never have to deal with me again," He nods. What an idiot like I would ever do that, you are the one who pulled the fucking trigger. Stephen Loud. After he returned I killed him and wrote Rayne Penber name down in my special one of a kind white book.

A Couple Of Minutes Earlier...

The room was empty besides Ryuk.

"L still owes you apples and not only that if you give me what I want I can present twice as much as he owes you plus what he owes you," he smiles and nods. And gave me the book, this book looked very similar to the Death Note but it was white. Quickly I raised my body up from the seat I was tied to allowing myself to sit on top of it. Tugging at the zip tie I remembered a trick that I saw and easily undone it. I slipped out the scrap paper from my watch writing down Near and Mihael on it. I then heard the door open it was Nate and Mello.

Present

"Hello Rayne Penber," I say he blinks at me his skin looked a lot better now then it did before, after all, he didn't have any 40 seconds ago I give him my hand to help him up

"Welcome back haven't seen you in a while," I say

"how am I" He starts.

"Alive," I answer.  
"I brought you back, a lot has changed since you left. You see crime rate have decreased to about 75 percent, not in this country but in the whole world, the government has now accepted Kira as a good person even L," I say.   
"I'm going to need your help," I state as I move to the empty box that was different from the others. Opening I sigh in relief.  
"I knew you weren't gone don't worry L I'll bring you back soon I'm just going to bring all the agents back. You'll wake up to a better world," I say.   
Rayne looks very confused at my behaviour.

"Why don't you bring him back now, you killed him like you did to me," He states.

I turn quickly to face him.

"I did not kill him, that vile person did," I stated pointing to the dead moron on the ground. 

"I want to wake him up but there is something I'm going to do and he's not going to like it, nor would he agree to it," I state.   
Sighing here goes nothing.

"I'm sorry but Naomi is dead," he goes to lunge at me but I move backwards before pushing the chair in the way, effectively tripping him up.  
"I am the only one that can bring her back," I offer him my hand but he refuses it I just shrug at him.

"Where is she,"

I shrugged again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I sighed.

"I made her commit suicide somewhere no one would find her," he gives me a disgusted look and if looks could kill I'd be stone cold dead.  
My bad.   
"But don't worry I know what to do," I got the Death Note from my shirt.

"What is that?" he asks and I sighed again.

"The quicker I do this the quicker she'll be alive and you can see her," I retrieved my phone and the Death Note off the counter from the other room and went to the table and turned the TV on as well as loaded up information on the computer that I had found in the building, instantly gathering names and photos. I opened the book and started writing. In total, I wrote over 50 criminal names and arranged some events that if I'm correct would lead to her discovery. She would have most likely had gone somewhere abandoned. Also with these notes, the only way we wouldn't find her quick is if she left the country. Within 40 minutes a news crew which I included in the notes had retrieved a body from the floorboard of the library.

I guess the third name I wrote led to the discovery. Thinking about where she could have gone to die in this country I thought of an abandoned building some sort of underground base no one knew of or used. Thinking from a new angle I considered what new buildings were being created that year, how smart would it be to find a way underneath an old building that was being renovated and you could die a number of ways without worrying much about making too much noise. And no one would discover her body for a while after all Libraries tend to stay for quite some time. I grabbed the car keys from the idiot Stephen Loud and threw them at Rayne.

"You drive," I say, he nods frantically.

As I get into the car, I see the name of the person I want to speak to on my phone.

"The tap on your phone made it simple to keep up I'm nearly at Naomi's location," I smiled, that's Watari for you one step ahead ready to help. 

"Watari, make sure that the body stays where it is," I say.

After a 15 minute drive we got to the body and there was Watari with the task force members. Only my father was missing from the group. I looked around slightly confused, Watari would not have told him who I am, would he? 

“Your father is out looking for you I have avoided contacting him,” Watari stated. Me and Rayne walked passed the task force members and the small camera crew. It was as though being at some messed up funeral I thought watching the shocked task force members stare at the now alive Rayne Penber. But obviously, he doesn't care he just rushes to Naomi.

"Bring her back Light," he shouts impatiently.

"What," I hear people say around me the task force looking at him and me.

A crowd had arrived and were desperately trying to see what was going on. Well shit.   
Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Light!" He shouts anger writhing inside of him. Looking at them now you could see emotions far from confusion, it was fear. I just sighed loudly before smiling at the people, turning around from all of them I moved forward toward Misora taking out the book I hid it close to my body not wanting to show off to the crowd. I start to write up her name.   
"Kira hurry up," Rayne says loudly. Well, there goes my introduction I thought cringing but I let it go continuing to write. Fair enough he's in a pissy mood and I don’t fancy him taking the book and writing in it himself. 

"Light," Matsuda says looking as if he would cry I give him a nod picking myself up and facing everyone. No use in denying it now. 

"It is true I am Kira," I state moving in front of everyone.   
"I killed 13 FBI agents including this man and woman," I said looking toward Rayne and the body beneath him.  
"I've killed murderers, paedophiles, abusers and anyone who causes suffering to others, but I have been granted the power to bring the innocent back," at that moment Naomi woke up gasping, Rayne hugged her tightly. Many stood in shock whilst others moved back, a couple falling over in the process.   
"It is alright no one here needs to fear me," I say watching as a couple of brave individuals aimed their cameras at me.  
"I know a lot of you think that killing criminals is harsh and immoral but I do not drag out pain on them as they do to the innocent in fact I believe they deserve the same amount of pain as their victims and their families had to face as a result of their cruel behaviour, but I don't deliver revenge I support justice. I want to stop them from doing further harm," I state. 

"I shall now bring back the rest of the agents that I have sacrificed. It was not something that I did not want to do, but you see if I had been caught by one of the agents years ago all of the good I have done would have never happened, they were a sacrifice but now I have retrieved the gift of bringing others back to life the innocent won't need to worry anymore. There was, of course, some injustice that I did but I have now made up for it. My intention being clear, I wish to protect the entire world from injustice," I say.

"Do you honestly think that you can walk away after this, you have admitted that you are a murderer. L was right you were Kira all along, he won't allow you to live," Aizawa shouts. 

"A couple of hours ago some evil people killed L. But I shall bring him back like I will bring the agents back. All thought me and L were enemies I intend for it to be different. Both he and I only want what's best for people, L and I fight for justice, that's why I shall share my powers with him,"   
"I will punish the evil, whilst L will restore what has been taken, the innocent lives of the good people you have all lost. Never will you have to cry when a loved one has died from an unnatural death," I finish. 

I take one last look at Rayne Penber and Naomi Misora,  
"I'm sorry I had to take away your life for a while," I say.  
"And I'm sorry for postponing your wedding," I say placing a flower I had plucked from the ground into the shocked Naomi's hand before turning around to see people smiling in shock and disbelief before trying to get a better shot of me with cameras.   
"Oh and welcome to 2013, " I say to the two manoeuvring myself past the cameras towards the car.

"Thousand and WHAT?" They say in unison but quickly both I and the two agents get bombarded with cameras. But fast like a viper I move and the reporters instantly part like a river giving me plenty of space to walk past, I could seriously get used to this.

"Wait!"

"Goodbye Matsuda, Miss you already," I say getting into the car before Watari floored it. I waved as the reporters and the task force that attempted to keep up. Ahh, that was kind of fun I thought. Thank god my father wasn't there. Driving quick we made it back to the building where we left the rest of the agents. After they were brought back to life and were informed of where they were, they rushed off on a hunt to get back to their families.

It was late now and I couldn't stand not hearing L's voice. I moved him out of the box and carried him into the car before pushing his hair out of his face. I wrote L's name in the Life Note and put him on my lap. After a long 40 seconds, he finally opened his eyes.

L's Point of view

I was conscious again I was kind of afraid to open my eyes but I did and I was glad I did.  
"Hello gorgeous," Light said greeting me, I felt his arms around me I looked to the side to see the window cover was closed. We were in my Limo.  
"Watari is driving I closed the little window so we could have more privacy," Light says not breaking the lock of his gaze which was me. He was looking at me so deeply, deeper than I've ever seen, it was making me a little embarrassed, I gave him a questioning look, how was I even still alive? Or are we all dead?

"Light what's going on," I ask. But he just puts his finger to my lip.

"I got you a gift well I don't know whether you'd exactly call it a gift," I raised an eyebrow at his little announcement. I see no gift. 

"Oh you have to get it," he stated, I rolled my eyes at him. Nothing is easy with you, is it?  
"It's under my shirt," he states, I rolled my eyes again and he grinned. "Seriously it's under my shirt," he says putting my hand on his stomach but all I could feel was the book there instead of what I would actually consider a real gift which was his abs.

"I don't think you can call something you already own a gift," I say moving my fingers over his chest before lifting his shirt up to see a book the same sized as the Death Note but a white version. I pick it up the words saying "LIFE NOTE" I opened it and it read

The human whose name is written in this note will be brought back to life I feel my eyes widen.

"Now we're really justice," Light says kissing me softly.

"I'm only sorry L that I used your gift before you did but I kind of had to,"  
I pretend a frown.

"Oh, your just making excuses,"

"I brought the agents back though earlier including Naomi Misora," he says. I feel my grin grow larger.  
"I knew that would cheer you up," Light says acting like a smart ass, a hot perfect smart ass. His hand are now on my face I turn so I'm straddling him.  
"L, People know that we are working together," he says I feel my calmness fade.

"What? " I say quite loudly scaring myself with my tone.

"Shh it's alright, the public knows we have the power to bring the innocent back to life," He says kissing my lips in an attempt to calm me and I have to admit it was working.  
"And the public seemed ok with it, " he says before his lips returned to mine.

"But there must be some that still disagree with our cause such as the people..." he says locking lips with me again for a short kiss that I wanted to continue until he pulled back.  
"That are horrible to the innocent or people who still don't understand I don't think it would be wise to take shelter from the government though I think from now on we don't share our location with anyone besides Watari of course," He says pressing his lips to mine he went to pull them back but when he went to lean back I leaned forward making it impossible for him to move away. I felt him grin as he deepened the kiss and I welcomed that. He slid his tongue into my mouth tasting me and softly sucking on my tongue it was a soft kiss that didn't need any force.  
It felt like I hadn't kissed him in forever. We had finally gotten to the headquarters. Light carried me from the car to the door.

"Light-Kun, what are you doing?" I ask. "You've never carried me before," to this, he just gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean I carried you all the way from the 2nd floor of Nate rivers hideout, all the way to your Limo," you say as if it's normal.

"What," I say but you just laugh. After we got into our room you lay me on the bed

"I've missed you so much L," you look at me with sad needy eyes.

"Well, I'm here and I won't leave you again," I say with a grin on my face, I then hear Ryuk laugh I sigh loudly.

"Really Ryuk, do you have to follow us everywhere we go?" Light questioned. But Ryuk only continues to laugh

"I follow wherever the Death Note goes," He states. Light grabs a bag that included both Death Note and practically flung them in the other room. It was then that I started laughing.

"Hey," I said  
"Fling your own property not mine as well," I said referring to the Death Note.  
"Oh and also Light-Kun you may have back your original Death Note I'll have the shinigamiless one," I said acting innocently.

"Huh is that so because I thought you could have the Life Note and the Death Note that includes your very own shinigami because I'm so kind and I want to give you special treatment," he says starting to tickle me, how immature I thought laughing and trying to push him off. While Ryuk huffs and goes into the other room. It's then that Watari comes in with a huge box and goes into the other room where Ryuk is.

"I love you Light," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too L.Lawliet," he says back.

"I love both of you," I hear Ryuk say mimicking us as he comes into the room with his hands full of apple. How typical. Honesty what have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Let me know what you all thought of it. Also sweet Light or sexy Kira?


End file.
